Invisible lasers are widely applied in the field of device processing and others. For instance, in a manufacture process of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an invisible laser such as a Nd:YAG laser (with a wavelength of 1.064 μm) and a CO2 laser (with a wavelength of 10.6 μm) is often used for cutting glass substrates, repairing display panels, disconnecting lines and fabricating polysilicon active layers. There is a need for engineering personnel to debug the laser in case of laser installation and processing defects. However, as the laser light emitted by such a laser is invisible, it brings inconveniences and radiation risks to the engineering personnel when debugging the laser.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of an invisible laser system 100. Invisible laser light 111 emitted by an invisible laser light generator 110 passes through a laser light adjusting component 120 and then impinges on a surface of an object to be processed 130. The laser light adjusting component 120 is used for adjusting the traveling direction, divergence angle, beam spot shape and the like of the laser light. It can comprise a deflecting unit, a beam expanding telescope (BET), a condensing lens, a beam spot shape controlling unit, a focusing lens and so on. It is usually required that the invisible laser light 111 is perpendicular to a horizontal surface of each lens in its optical path. To this end, the engineering personnel generally adopt an infrared viewer (IR-Viewer) for viewing and debugging the optical path of the invisible laser light 111. However, such IR-Viewer cannot view and debug the entire optical path, but can only view a certain point in the optical path. The debugging procedure consumes much time and involves relatively higher radiation risks.
Therefore, there is a need of an improved invisible laser system in this field.